


Golden

by Takethis2yourgrave



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takethis2yourgrave/pseuds/Takethis2yourgrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie/gifts).



> The promo honestly killed me. Every episode I say that. So this is what I wish would happen after the promo, but I know it won't. Sorry if my spelling or grammar is bad. I'll probably correct it later.

"The one guy in the planet who loves impossible you exactly the way that you are.what do you think you're doing to tell them?"   
"I'm not sure, I have feelings for somebody else and assuming that you haven't blabbed to everyone here, don't say anything. I haven't told anything else that Liam proposed."   
Cameron felt his heart begin to break. Linus looked at him and gave him a look of sympathy. He saw Kirsten tap on the microphone realizing her mistake before turning towards them.  
"Congratulations?" This couldn't be happening. Cameron was a general optimist and although the chances of him being good enough for Kirsten were bleak he always thought that in the end they'd end up together. That slowly the stitches would make her recognize more emotions and that she would one day be able to return his feelings completely and fully. If she was married she couldn't do that. Liam couldn't help her like he could. What would he do after residual emotion from a stitch? He wasn't a neurologist like Cameron was.   
"I'm not sure yet." He let out a breath of relief. He had time. Going after a someone's girlfriend was bad, but going after someone's fiancé was worse. If Kirsten said yes it would break him.   
"When you are tell me in person and not over an open channel." she gave him an apologetic look. The look that Brittany Tomelson gave him after he asked her to his high school prom. He swore no girl would never look at him again. The fact that the only girl he loved was giving him that look pissed him off. "I haven't asked you out yet, Stretch" he muttered.  
Kirsten got into the fish tank and they began the stitch.  
____________   
" I have the answer." He heard her tell Camille. Camille Smiled encouragingly at Kirsten as she left for the elevator .  
It was 11 minutes from the lab to her house. He had 11 minutes to change her mind. He ran after the elevator sticking his hand in to stop it from closing in on him.   
"Hey Stretch!"   
"Hey look about the whole Liam proposing thing I just wanted to say you I'm sorry for not telling you it was-"  
"Look It's fine, do you need a ride?"   
"Yeah that'd be great." He smiled at her on the outside but on the inside he was fist pumping. It was going to work this time. Kirsten was blonde but she was not Brittany Tomelson. Cameron rushed In front of her and opened the door of the Chinese restaurant while making a dorky gesture. He once again ran up to pipes the door of his silver convertible. Kirsten thanked him for the second opening of the door and raised an eyebrow.He began driving and looked over at Kirsten's hair. It was all over the place and she looked beautiful. I can't let her go.  
He looked at the road, thank god for La traffic.He turned towards her pumped. He could do this.   
"Kirsten about the thing with Liam-"  
"Cameron I told you I'm sorry."  
"No it's just you can't say yes."   
"Why can't I?" Kirsten's sympathetic expression was now turned to a scowl. She hated it when people told her she couldn't do something.   
"I didn't mean it like that it's just I like  
You a lot."   
Immediately whatever optimism he had vanished. He was a nerdy guy asking the most beautiful girl he's ever seen to say no to the perfect guy for him.  
"As in romantic feelings or as in friendship." Kirsten was confused.   
"Kirsten I love you and I know I'm not much, but he doesn't deserve you. I would rather kills myself than leave you for two years. No matter what it was for. Im no mother Teresa or Brad Pitt." Cameron watched her expression waiting for it to give something away. "Screw it, We belong together."   
He leaned over the gear shift in his car and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like strawberries. he was about to pull away because she was unresponsive, but she began to kiss back. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him off.   
"Did you hear what I said to Camille?" She said quietly.  
His doubt began to shine through. She was going to say yes.  
"The part about Liam proposing to you?"   
"Not that part where I said there was someone else." Great, it was bad enough that He had Liam to compete with, but a guy Kirsten was really into.   
"Oh I'm sorry." His eyes fell down to the steering wheel and the traffic had picked up. He heard Kirsten laugh. He picked his head up at the beautiful sound.  
"Cameron it's you. Thats what I've been trying to explain if you would've just listened to me. It's obvious in the last 3 years I've gone to Liam's apartment 4 times and have slept over once. In the last 3 months I've gone to your apartment about every other day with a random excuse to see you. I've slept over about 5 times. Liam tried to call me kris, but I shut him down because I don't like anybody referring to me with nicknames if it's not you. Cameron in incapable of love at least for now, but I like you a lot. A lot more than I like Liam and a lot more than I've ever liked anyone." He looked at her and the biggest smile covered his face. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around. He felt as if his face was going to break.   
"It's me." He stuttered out. He planted another kiss on Kirsten's lips before happily returning to driving. "So what does this mean for us?"  
"Well I have to tell Liam no and then whatever you want it to mean." Kirsten looked at the ground shyly. Cameron couldn't help smiling." Can we go out Friday?"   
"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
